Contemporary boat hoists of the type described in the Technical Field utilize either manual means for rotating the lift wheel, or electric drives are provided powered by either AC or DC sources of supply, but again with the electric drives manually engaged with the lift wheel. Although such electric drive units can be counterbalanced, it can well be appreciated that additional mechanism need be provided and with the end result still being the application and firm holding of the drive against the lift wheel, a manual effort difficult for some. Those concerned with these problems recognize the need for an improvement in this area of providing a safe, electric drive to the conventional lift wheel as an alternative to the manual rotation.